


A Second Impression

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Fantasy on Ice, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: The first time Shoma tried to kiss him, Javier only saw him as a kid. The second time, however, he had changed quite a lot.A look at Javi and Shoma's relationship from first kiss to coming out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea here based on her fast Shoma went from a chubby cheeked teen to a sharp jawed man.

The first time Shoma tried to kiss him during a party after the gala for World Team Trophy, Javier jerked away, startled. Shoma looked hurt, but Javier was just confused. “Uh, Shoma? What are you doing?” 

Shoma backed away, looking shy suddenly. “I- I want kiss Habi,” he said in broken English. He looked at him with those wide brown eyes. “No?”

Javier was more confused than anything, but he softened when he realized how much it must have taken Shoma to get up the nerve to try to kiss him. “Shoma, why? What brought this on?”

Shoma looked upwards, mouthing words silently, clearly trying to figure out the English. “Habi nice. Like him. Want kiss Habi.” He blushed and ducked his head, scratching at his temple. “Think Habi best for only kiss.”

Javier smiled at his courage and his English. “Shoma, I’m too old for you,” he said gently, but that didn’t seem to be the right thing, because Shoma glared.

“I not child!” he defended.

“I know that,” Javier said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But you’re nineteen years old. You’re not even an adult yet.”

“Most place adult!” Shoma pointed out. “Just do not like me. It okay. But I not child.”

Javier gave him a friendly smile. “I only date people close to my own age. The biggest age difference I’ve had is someone four years older than me,” he explained. “I’m twenty-six.”

Shoma hung his head, looking sad. “Okay. Sorry, Habi.”

Javier did like Shoma. He felt bad for hurting his feelings. But he was only nineteen, even if he would be twenty before Javier turned twenty-seven, and Javier couldn’t get around the chubby cheeks that made him look about sixteen. He hadn’t missed the way Shoma said ‘only kiss’, and he got an idea. “Hey, Shoma.” Shoma looked up at him and Javier hated how sad he looked. “You wanted me to be your first kiss?” Shoma blushed and nodded slowly. “Okay, I’ll kiss you. But only this one time, okay?” he asked, and Shoma looked slightly less depressed. Javier didn’t particularly want to kiss Shoma, but hey, who didn’t want their friend to have a nice first kiss?

Shoma let Javier take the lead, just stepped up on his tip toes so Javier could reach his lips better. Javier cupped Shoma’s cheek in his hand and pressed their lips together gently. Shoma followed him as he moved his lips, but Javier didn’t take it far, keeping it at a sweet, innocent kiss. Anything deeper and Javier would feel like a pervert for kissing someone whose baby-soft cheeks bulged under his fingertips. When the kiss broke, Shoma was blushing like mad and Javier grinned. “Okay?” he asked, and Shoma smiled bashfully, but nodded.

“O-Okay.” He bowed a few times as he backed away, and then practically sprinted once he reached the corner, no doubt going to have a freak out somewhere. 

Javier grinned and shook his head, going back on his way to the main room where the party was going on. 

~

Javier didn’t think anything of the time he kissed Shoma until he saw him after a long absence at the Olympics. Shoma was laughing and drinking with some of Team Japan when Javier found Yuzuru to hang out, and what struck him, sometime since he last saw him the summer before, was how different he looked. Gone were the chubby cheeks and teen-like body, and instead he had wider shoulders, the tight shirt he was wearing showed off a narrower waist and hips, and the biggest change of all, his cheekbones and jawline were cut like a supermodel. 

Shoma didn’t see him then, but when Javier did find Yuzuru, he couldn’t stop thinking about how a year could make such a difference. “What’s got you distracted?” Yuzuru asked as they walked.

Javier chuckled. “Shoma, actually,” he said, looking at Yuzuru. “When did he grow up so much? I haven’t seen him up close in nearly a year, but, _wow_.”

Yuzuru scrunched his nose. “I know! I miss cute baby cheeks! He look like ‘man’ now. Tiny man, but man,” he clarified. “I get old. Tiny baby Shoma get man face and body.”

Javier nodded. “He looks good though. He grew up handsome. It just happened really fast.”

Yuzuru hummed. “Yes, I think he get good bones. Face very handsome. Like Javi,” he teased, poking him in the side. “Not pretty like me though. I still most pretty!”

Javier rolled his eyes. “Why am I friends with you, you narcissist,” he teased, and Yuzuru pouted and demanded he tell him what that meant or else he would kick him in the butt.

“And I have strong leg, I make it hurt!”

~

Javier spotted Shoma making out with a snowboarder one night at a party at Canada House – because the best parties were Canada and Netherlands but he knew people in Canada House – he had to rethink that ‘child’ thing. He went to go to the bathroom while drinking with Patrick and walked in to see Shoma sitting on the bathroom counter while a guy Javier recognized as a snowboarder sucked at his throat and had a hand up his shirt. 

It was shockingly erotic.

Shoma’s head was tipped back so that the light and shadow highlighted his sharp facial features and the shape of his upper arms in his fitted long sleeve shirt. And the way his mouth hung open and his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones as he moaned softly was almost better than porn. 

Javier snuck back out and decided to find a different bathroom rather than interrupt. Not long after, he decided to go back to his room and contemplate when exactly he started to find men – especially _Shoma_ \- attractive. 

~

Summer ice shows was where it all changed. Ice show touring was _fun_. It was like a spring break that lasted more than seven days. They had several cities and several performances at each city. A lot of people partied after they got back to the hotel or wherever they were staying. Somehow, Javier ended up at a party where pretty much the only ones not drinking were Yuzuru and the underage ones. And even then, only the _really_ underage ones. 

Javier was only slightly drunk when Shoma stumbled into him after being struck by the spinning Johnny and Stephane who were dancing a tango, of all things, to techno dance music. Javier caught him, and Shoma looked up at him with a smile and glassy eyes. “Javi, hi!” He giggled. “I only little drunk, promise. Not enough I fall down. Johnny make me!”

Javier snickered. “Your English is better when you’ve had alcohol,” he teased. 

Shoma scrunched his nose. “Yes. I hear this at Olympics.” 

Javier’s mind flashed back to the image of Shoma making out with a guy and how sexy it was. “Oh, I remember how drunk you got there,” he blurted out, and Shoma blushed.

“I so embarrass. Yuzu have stop me from joining many people sex party, I so drunk,” he said, laughing at himself. “I never drink over three beer now,” he said, holding up three fingers as if to show him.

Javier grinned. “Good plan.” Someone hit him and he stumbled some, wrapping his arms around Shoma’s shoulders to catch himself. 

Shoma’s face was close to his and he watched Shoma’s pupils dilate. He started to pull away but was stopped by a gentle grip on his hips. He raised an eyebrow and Shoma swallowed, looking at him fearlessly. “Still think I too young?” he asked, and Javier felt his cheeks flush suddenly at the boldness.

“I- um.” Javier cleared his throat, trying to think of all the reasons he should say yes. He wasn’t even that drunk. He’d had a few drinks and eaten while doing so. But he had a feeling this time, it wasn’t alcohol clouding his judgement, it was those cheekbones and the strong shoulders under his hands. “Shit, I should really say yes,” he blurted out.

Shoma raised an eyebrow, the corners of his lips twitching. “You say it?”

“No,” Javier whispered, and Shoma’s eyes darkened. 

“Come on, Javi. Walk to room with me. Do not want I get lost, no?” he asked in a teasing tone.

When Shoma stepped back and loosely caught Javier’s hand, Javier let him pull him along, hoping nobody noticed what was happening. 

When they got to Shoma’s room, Shoma let them in and then stripped his shirt off as he crossed the room. Javier watched those back muscles rippling and the way his belt made his ass seem even rounder, and when he turned around to show off toned chest and stomach, Javier gave up any appearance he wasn’t going to do just what Shoma wanted him to do. 

Shoma moaned when Javier crossed the room and took him by the waist, kissing him hard while he trailed his hands over that tight, toned torso. Shoma was small, sure, but he was solid. There was no baby fat left on that body. He was definitely a man. This kiss was nothing like their first innocent kiss, and it was clear that Shoma had gained experience by now. Javier groaned as delicate hands tugged at his shirt and found his abs. He held up his hands and broke this kiss long enough for Shoma to push his shirt up until he couldn’t reach anymore. He pouted and Javier chuckled but did it for him. “Fucking tall people,” Shoma cursed and Javier smirked, stooping to grab Shoma’s legs and stand up with him. Shoma cried out in alarm, but wrapped his arms and legs around Javier quickly. 

Javier slammed him against the nearest wall, his ass in Javier’s hands as he kissed him, grinding their hips together. By the time Javier had moved to lick and suck at his shoulder and neck, Shoma was rock hard and he could feel it against his own crotch. “Bed,” he suggested, and Shoma nodded. Javier carried him over to it and dropped him onto it, letting him bounce while he started on his own jeans. Shoma did the same on the bed, wiggling to kick them off, and wasted no time sending his boxers with them. He crawled over to the edge of the bed where Javier was and slid a hand down Javier’s briefs while his jeans were still tangled around his knees. “Shit, Shoma,” Javier moaned, wiggling them down while Shoma kissed his chest and stroked his cock. He pulled away long enough to push his briefs down with them and step out of his jeans, only to have Shoma hold his hips and duck down, wasting no time mouthing at Javier’s cock. He looked up at Javier as he licked the tip, curling his tongue around it. 

Clearly, Shoma had grown up in more ways than one between nineteen and twenty. Shoma closed his eyes and moaned as he wrapped his lips around Javier’s cock, and Javier nearly fell over at the sensation. Shoma sucked as much of him as he could into his mouth, bobbing up and down with only a little trouble keeping rhythm. Javier pushed his wavy hair out of his eyes, sighing as he looked at how gorgeous Shoma was with his mouth stretched around his cock. Shoma pulled off with a slurp after a bit, stroking him slowly with his hand. “Javi want fuck me?” he asked, looking hopeful.

Javier groaned and nodded. “Definitely.” He grabbed Shoma and pulled him up, then pushed him back onto the bed as he crawled after him. Shoma fell back against the pillows, grinning as Javier crawled to hover over him. “So handsome,” he murmured as he brushed his lips across Shoma’s sharp jawline. “Fuck, you’re hot,” he added, sliding a hand down one strong, firm thigh, then back up to his abdomen, stroking the lines of his muscles. “Is this okay? Or are you sore from skating and want to face down instead?”

Shoma smirked. “Javi face nice. I look at it,” he decided and Javier grinned, ducking down to kiss him. 

Javier had actually never been with a man, but he had done anal with women before, so he wasn’t afraid of something new. He knew just how to relax someone, and right now, the only difference was the awkwardness of trying to find a rhythm to stroke Shoma’s cock while he kissed a slow, lazy path down his body. He was pleased to find Shoma was very sensitive all over. Shoma seemed to think he was going to put his mouth on his cock when he got down between his legs. Javier wasn’t averse to trying that, but he wanted to get to the main event sooner rather than later. He caught Shoma’s thighs and pushed them up, and Shoma gasped. “Okay?” Javier asked, looking up, and Shoma nodded rapidly blushing.

“I- I never- this new thing,” he said, and when Javier flattened his tongue to the puckered skin below him, Shoma squeaked and put a hand over his face in embarrassment. 

“Just relax. That’s kind of the point,” Javier urged in a honey sweet voice, pressing his tongue back to Shoma’s ass. 

Shoma’s responsiveness made Javier harder than he may have ever been before. Shoma panted and gasped and moaned, and grabbed Javier’s curls to hold his head in place and beg for more when Javier started to fuck him open with his tongue. Javier didn’t even understand that much Japanese, but he knew damn well how to read body language, and Shoma’s shaking legs and begging tone told him all he needed to know. He didn’t stop until his jaw started to ache, and when he pulled away, he kissed his way up Shoma’s body, inspecting how loose he was with his fingertips. Shoma was panting, shaking, and utterly boneless. The sweat on his brow and dazed look, combined with the precum pooling on his stomach, said all Javier needed to know. “You have lube and condoms?”

Shoma nodded, still panting, and flung a hand towards the bag beside the bed. “Front,” he said, and Javier crawled off of him long enough to open the front zipper and find a box of condoms and a pump bottle of lube. He crawled back up and smirked at how Shoma was still shivering and shaking. “You- you good,” Shoma said with a breathless chuckle. He squirmed some. “Mmmm, want more. Much more,” he said, looking at Javier’s cock. “Fuck me?”

Javier nodded, crawling back into place between Shoma’s still-spread thighs. He rolled on a condom and squirted lube on his fingers. He pressed them into Shoma, making sure he was relaxed and had enough lube in addition to that he spread on himself. When he moved into place, he looked him in the eyes. “You good?” he asked, and Shoma nodded, smirking.

“I have bigger,” he teased and Javier narrowed his eyes playfully as he pushed into him. Shoma gasped and bit his lip as Javier entered him. He seemed fine with this, only wincing a few times, and every time Javier stopped. “Maybe not,” Shoma muttered with a shy grin and Javier smirked.

“Oh really?” He leaned down and kissed him, making Shoma sigh. “Feeding my ego always helps.” He held still for a long time, just kissing Shoma slowly as he let him get used to it. When Shoma pressed a foot against his backside, he got the message and started a slow, easy roll of his hips. 

Shoma mewled at the pressure and slid a hand into his hair, tugging Javier’s lips down to his throat. Javier got the idea and found the spot that made him shudder as he built up a solid tempo. They were both so keyed up, it wasn’t long before Javier had Shoma’s nails biting into his shoulders and his teeth biting at Shoma’s shoulder and collarbone while his hips snapped hard and fast, filling Shoma with short, hard thrusts that had him crying out, occasionally swearing in Japanese. “Jabi, need- need-“ he begged for something he couldn’t think of the word for. 

Javier sat back up on his knees, holding Shoma’s hips as he fucked him hard and fast, letting him reach his cock. Shoma positively _wailed_ as his fast strokes combined with Javier hitting him, ‘right there, right there’ over and over made him come, spurts of his release painting his chest and stomach into the most erotic sight Javier ever saw. 

Javier groaned as he slammed his hips into Shoma two more times and then stilled, crying out as he came harder than he had in years, releasing into the condom deep inside of Shoma. 

After it was over, it wasn’t as awkward as Javier feared it might be. He got up to get a towel to clean them up with since Shoma was barely conscious, he came so hard, and once he had finished, he fell onto the pillow beside Shoma, panting still. Shoma groaned and rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand as he looked down at Javi. “You good?” Javier asked, and Shoma giggled, blushing some.

“Jabi ruin me,” he said playfully. He reached out and traced a finger around Javier’s nipple, making Javier jump and grab his hand to pull it away from his sensitive body. “I never feel so much good in sex,” he confessed.

Javier smirked. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, pulling that hand to his lips, kissing his delicate knuckles. “You know, you’re a lot better at English than you let on,” he said.

Shoma blushed. “I shy. I afraid mess up. Embarrass.” Javier waited and Shoma bit his lip. “Jabi not judge. Jabi never judge. He good person.”

Javier’s chest tightened and he felt the strangest sensation of butterflies at how sincere Shoma was. And his high opinion of Javier. He fought the confused feelings by smirking and putting on his charm. “So. Shoma-kun. Are you the type that is open to post-sex cuddles, or do you kick a guy out with just a ‘thanks for the orgasm’?” he asked.

Shoma laughed suddenly, swatting at his chest. “I not mean. And cuddle always good,” he said, and Javier wasted no time rolling over and slinging an arm around Shoma. Shoma smiled at him and gave him one last sweet little kiss before rolling over, letting Javier spoon up behind him. 

Javier didn’t know what to think about the way he felt about this, but he curled his arm tighter around the body in his grasp and held him close, choosing to enjoy this warmth rather than question it. 

~

Over the course of the rest of the ice show, Javier found himself in Shoma’s bed almost every single night he could. He didn’t know what he was doing, and he felt like Shoma didn’t either, but it was clear to both of them they wanted this. It should have just been casual sex with friends, but the way Javier looked Shoma in the eyes as he came, the way they clung to each other after sex, the way they hung out after sex if it was still early and just talked and laughed and played video games, all of it spelled more than just hooking up because they could. 

The show wasn’t very long, so it was only a few weeks later that they found themselves having sex for the last time and, for some reason, Javier couldn’t help the way he wanted to cry the whole time. Shoma hid his face in the pillow, refusing to look Javier in the face as he fucked him from behind, and Javier was pretty sure he, too was hiding tears. 

When they lay together after that one, Shoma curled up on his chest, too still and silent to be truly enjoying the moment. Worst even, Javier had an early flight. “Shoma? I need to go,” he whispered, stroking his hair. “I- I have to leave before the rest of you.”

Shoma looked at him with pained eyes. “Jabi go already?” he asked, looking _miserable_ , and it struck Javier that he, too, didn’t want to go. 

Javier cupped Shoma’s face in his hand. “Shoma…” He knew it was crazy to suggest it, but his heart only knew what he wanted and what he didn’t want, and he didn’t want to leave this here. What he did want was, “Be my boyfriend.” Shoma’s eyes widened. “Please? I don’t want this to end. It’s not just sex… is it?” he asked, letting his vulnerability show.

Shoma sniffled and shook his head. “I- I want be you boyfriend. But Jabi. It is risk. You want risk this? For me?”

Javier laughed wetly, pulling him close to hug him and kiss him. “I think it’s obvious, but if you need more clarification, I have feelings for you, Shoma.” He kissed his cheek. “I don’t know when or how, but I- I care for you. I don’t want to throw away a chance at something important.”

Shoma looked at him with big, watery eyes. “I want hear Jabi say this for years,” he confessed, and Javier’s heart swelled. Shoma sniffled and nodded. “Okay. Okay I try. I never have boyfriend. But I try.”

Javier kissed him sweetly, more smiling against another smile than kissing. “Thank you.”

Shoma pouted suddenly. “You cannot stay tonight? Please? I want cuddle boyfriend before he leave.”

Javier’s heart melted. “Okay. But I have to wake up very early. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

Shoma nodded firmly, smiling. “ _Hai_.” He kissed Javier again, then snuggled into his body again. “Turn off light?”

“Of course, _Nene_ ,” Javier agreed, hitting the light switch so they could cuddle themselves to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, basically chapter one is "the past/getting together", Chapter 2 is 2018 part if the season, chapter 3 is 2019 part of the season.

It wasn’t as easy as they both hoped. The distance was only made harder by the fact that neither of them could tell anybody about the other. They discussed it the night they spent together last, and in phone calls after that. Shoma couldn’t tell his family he was gay. Javier could probably tell his he was bi, but he knew how they would react to him dating a twenty-year-old kid. Nothing was wrong with it, but he always dated women his own age. He didn’t want the drama involved. Also, he had decided that Europeans would be his only skate of the year, so they wouldn’t be at any competitions together before he retired. Beginning a relationship that wouldn’t have but very few and far between days together in one place was always hard. They both had so much insecurity and struggled to talk about it. Shoma’s English was improving slowly, but he also chose to learn Spanish. Amazingly, that was going a lot better. 

The first time they got to be together physically since the night they got together, it was because Javier went to the grand prix final in disguise. Shoma was upset at another silver, especially when the difference was a bullshit call, so what he hoped would be a romantic reunion ended up being an, ‘I’m sad, fuck the sad out of me,’ wild night in bed. 

Javier didn’t argue, because Shoma hanging onto the headboard and demanding he fuck him has hard as he possibly could was pretty hard to turn down. It felt so good to fuck Shoma after months of celibacy. Javier had never been one to fuck around, but Shoma gave him a summer of steady sex, so it was nice to break the dry spell. Clearly, Shoma felt the same, because Javier managed to make him have _two_ orgasms. 

When they lay together in each other’s arms, Javier kissed him repeatedly, making sure he felt loved.

Because he loved him. The months apart involved talking for hours and exploring their lives and Javier learned along the way that the hours he got to speak to Shoma made him happier than anything. He realized not long before they got to be together again that he _loved_ him. He had fallen so fast and it was so easy to love someone so funny and sweet. Shoma was amazing. Javier was shocked he had never noticed before, but in the years he knew him, he treated him like a child. He was no child. He was an adult who was possibly Javier’s soulmate. 

He knew Shoma wasn’t ready for those kinds of declarations yet, but it was nice to curl up together and just hold his boyfriend close. Shoma looked at him with drowsy eyes and it was clear he was fighting sleep. “I will be here in the morning, sleep,” he murmured in Spanish. 

Shoma smiled and whispered back, “I know, but you are so beautiful right now,” also in Spanish. Javier was so proud of him for how fast he was learning Spanish. It was better than the English he had studied for years. 

Javier kissed him, brushing a thumb down the side of his face. “Baby, please just rest. You have to be exhausted. You have the gala tomorrow.”

Shoma pouted. “I would rather spend all day with you.” He snuggled into Javier’s chest and sighed. “Fucking silver. Again.”

Javier chuckled, holding him close. “Nene, I got silver so many times,” he said softly. “Yuzuru is impossible to beat.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t Yuzuru. I wouldn’t feel so bad then. It’s Nathan.” Shoma looked up at him. “Do you know how far from Yuzuru Nathan is? I like him a lot, he’s a fun guy and friendly, but he’s all quads and insane judging.” He pouted. “Do _you_ think his skating skills, spins, and steps were on par with mine?”

Javier scoffed. “Not in a million years.” He kissed Shoma’s forehead. “I know it sucks. The judges are insane. Is he good at jumping? Yes. Is he the perfect example of why I’m retiring? Also yes.” He brushed Shoma’s bangs from his face. “He’s got potential, sure. But he’s the bare minimum in anything but jumps. If _anybody_ besides Yuzuru should be a challenge to you, it’s Jun. Jun is the full package. I understand he is getting nailed for unders this year, but he’s a full package. Nathan is all jumps.”

Shoma pouted. “I hate this. I hate losing to someone who is just a better jumper than me. People called me ‘just a jumper’ for years, and suddenly I’m an ‘artistic’ skater like Yuzuru because I have actual choreography. It makes me angry.”

“Welcome to figure skating, Nene,” Javier said softly, stroking Shoma’s back. “My lifetime has been full of questionable judging, but honestly, the past season since the ‘score change’ I’ve watched. It’s ridiculous. They are matching PCS for technical score, not for how it should be. You deserved to win with your step sequence alone. That was ridiculous.” He kissed his forehead. “I love you. So much. Please don’t cry. You’re first in the hearts of anybody who has eyeballs.” 

Shoma’s breath hitched and he lifted his head, looking at Javier with wide eyes. “You… you..” He swallowed visibly and swapped to English momentarily. “I not wrong, yes? You say l-love?”

Javier flushed, because he hadn’t even noticed he said it. “I-“ He hesitated but nodded. “Yes,” he said, tightening his hold on Shoma. He looked him in the eyes. “I love you. I know we haven’t even figured a lot of this out, but I fall fast. I always do.”

Shoma slowly smiled, cheeks pink and sweet. “I- I think I do, too,” he whispered, raising a hand to touch Javier’s cheek. “I’m too scared to say it, and I’m sorry, but I think maybe we feel the same.”

Javier let out a sigh of relief and kissed Shoma’s forehead, hugging him tight. “I’m really glad you didn’t panic.”

“I might panic later, but I’m kind of post-orgasm relaxed right now, still,” he pointed out, giggling when Javier wiggled his eyebrows. “Even if I’m sad about my scores, two orgasms kinda makes a man a big pile of mush.”

Javier grinned and pressed stole a quick brush of lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Shoma said, curling his arms around Javi as he laid his head on his chest, cuddling close. 

~

The first person to find out was, incredibly, Brian. Javier and Shoma left the hotel for the Grand Prix Final together, and in the shuttle to the airport, they didn’t bother to hide their hands laced together. It just so happened, their flight to Japan – Javier was going to go stay with Shoma for a little while – was the same time as the flight back to Canada, so just as Shoma was laying his head on Javier’s shoulder and Javier lowered his mask to kiss the crown of his head, Brian walked right past them. He stopped, took a step back, and looked right at Javier, clearing his throat. Javier looked up and paled, then forced a smile. “Brian! Hi!”

Brian looked surprised. “Hi. Why were you here?” he asked curiously. He looked at Shoma, clearly recognizing him even with a mask and sunglasses on. “And why are you with him?” he added in a slow tone.

Javier cleared his throat, but when he raised his hand, he realized their fingers were still laced together. Shoma squeaked and jerked his hand away, eyes panicked behind his sunglasses. “Well. I- um. See, the thing is-“

“You’re a terrible liar, oh my God,” Shoma hissed, and Brian looked even more confused.

“You speak _Spanish_?” Brian seemed to get the picture and looked at Javier with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, so how long has this been a thing?” he asked, and Javier sighed, letting his head fall back.

“Six months. Nobody else knows. Don’t tell anybody, okay?”

Brian hummed and held up a hand. “Alright. I’m gonna get going then.” He left and Shoma groaned, slumping in their seat.

Javier just covered his face again and pulled out his phone, already knowing Brian was going to message him immediately for a longer explanation. 

~

After Brian, it was like avalanche of people finding out. Shoma’s brother was staying with their parents while he was back in school, but he had a key to Shoma’s place, so he just walked in one morning to Javier cooking breakfast in his boxers. Javier panicked slightly and grabbed an apron to cover his chest with, but that just made him look silly, it didn’t hide much. 

Itsuki was very shocked at first, but instead of freaking out, he just laughed so hard it woke Shoma up and when Shoma came out with no shirt and hickeys all over his chest, he laughed even harder. 

They sat him down and explained that they were a couple and had been for a while, and he agreed to keep their secret, but made no promises not to blackmail Shoma about the hickeys. 

After Itsuki, it was Javier’s sister, who video called him to show him how Effie got gum in her fur and had to have a patch shaved off, only for Shoma to walk into the room while he was talking to her and say – in Spanish – “Javi, when will you come to bed? I’m lonely without you,” in a flirty voice. 

Laura had been very quiet about the whole affair. She wanted Javier to tell their parents he was seeing someone. She promised to keep it secret, but urged him to not leave them in the dark. She also asked him very frankly how long he had been dating Shoma, wondering if it was new or if it had ever been inappropriate. 

Javier had gotten angry that she would imply he would ever date someone who was underage, especially when Shoma hadn’t even been underage – by Spanish standards at least – when he asked for a kiss that time. 

He left Japan after two weeks spent with his boyfriend after so many months apart, and flew home. He was greeted with plans for more ice shows and parents who wanted to know why, exactly, he decided to spend two weeks in Japan ‘alone’. 

It all came out at a family dinner his mother asked them all to come to one night.

~

Javier never thought he would ever hear his sainted grandmother swear, but when his mother asked, “Why is your phone screen showing a boy with the words ‘my love’ on it?” his grandmother choked on her wine.

“What the fuck?” she asked and Javier and his sister dropped their forks in shock. 

“Mother, why do you have my phone?!” Javier asked, grabbing it out of her hands a little rudely. He rejected the video call and quickly typed out, _Sorry I’ll Call ASAP_ to send to Shoma. 

“It was ringing and sitting on the counter, I was going to bring it to you,” she defended then looked at him expectantly. “Care to clarify?”

Javier gritted his teeth, fighting a blush. “It’s- It’s-“ He sighed, putting the phone down and grabbing his wine glass. “That’s my boyfriend,” he said, then took a long drink as his mother, father, grandmother, and two aunts all started shouting question and exclamations at him. 

“Are you one of those gays I keep seeing about?” his grandmother asked, looking surprised. “You always have such beautiful ladies to bring to Christmas!”

Javier sighed. “I like women and men, Grandmother. I just haven’t talked about it because I’ve only started dating him this year.”

“You could have told us, Son,” his father said, looking disappointed. “Did you really think we would treat you any differently?”

“No, but there is a need for privacy,” Javier said openly. “You probably recognize his face and know why,” he said, pulling up his camera roll on his phone.

“Is it that pretty Japanese boy you have been friends with all this time?” his mother asked. “Yuzuru? I couldn’t blame you, that man is very feminine and beautiful.” 

Javier chuckled. “No, Mother,” he said, shaking his head. “You are closer than you think, though.” He showed her a photo of Shoma holding up his medal and she hummed.

“Oh, the little Japanese boy.” She frowned suddenly, looking at him. “Javier, I thought we raised you better than that. Is that boy even old enough you aren’t breaking the law?” she asked doubtfully.

Javier’s smile went cold. “Yes, Mother. I wouldn’t date a _child_ ,” he stressed. “He’s young, but he’s not as young as he looks.” 

“Exactly how young?” his father asked in a stern tone. 

Javier rolled his eyes. “He’s twenty. He’ll be twenty-one this week, actually.”

“Oh well that’s not so bad,” his aunt Teresa said. “Come on, show him off, let’s see this man of yours!” 

Javier smiled shyly and passed the phone. His aunts both looked at the photo with surprised noises. “Oh he does look young. Handsome, though,” Diana said. “Most men would kill for a jaw like that.”

“Yeah, he’s very handsome,” Javier agreed shyly. 

“Awwww, Javi is shy,” Laura teased and Javier swatted at her when she tried to pinch his cheek. 

~

That night, Javier lay in bed at home with Effie sitting on his stomach, purring. He waited for the call to connect with Shoma, who answered quickly. “Hey, what was wrong with earlier?” Shoma asked, not sounding angry but just confused.

Javier chuckled. “I forgot to tell you that I was having a family dinner. Sorry, Nene.”

Shoma smiled. “Oh, okay.”

Javier bit his lip. “My mother picked up the phone. I have you listed as ‘my love’ and the video call makes your photo come up.”

“Oh no,” Shoma gasped. “Oh, are you okay?!”

Javier smiled. “It’s actually fine. The women all just couldn’t get over how handsome you are,” he teased and Shoma blushed. 

“Javi,” he complained, pouting. 

Javier shooed Effie so he could roll over onto his side and she gave an offended yowl before running out of the room. Javier held the phone beside him, so that Shoma was laying on his side ‘facing’ Javier. “How is training going. Is your ankle any better?”

Shoma hurting his ankle had worried Javier a lot. Shoma nodded. “It’s fine. Sore after a few jumps, but I’ll be okay. I’m done getting silvers internationally. I want gold so bad. Four Continents and Worlds, I’m aiming for gold. Even with Yuzuru at Worlds, I want it.”

Javier felt a burst of pride. “You’re good enough. Yuzuru is hard to beat, yes, but what people always do is put him up on a pedestal. He is human. He has good days and bad days. Even when we both did well, I have beaten him before and I’m nowhere near your skill. It just takes work. He works until he’s half-dead. You just have to work the same way.” He hesitated. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself, but I know you. You want it.”

“I do,” Shoma agreed quietly. He smirked suddenly. “Motivate me! How about an article of clothing off in a photo for every clean run-through I do every day.”

Javier snorted in surprise. “You want me to sext you as motivation?”

“Yes, yes I do,” Shoma said flatly. “I will land forty quad flips if you send me a photo of you in just a dance belt.”

Javier smirked. “I don’t know, Sho, an ass like mine might break the camera on my phone,” he joked and Shoma burst into surprised giggles.

“You’re so dirty!” he chastised.

“You’re the one asking me for photos of my ass!” he countered. 

Shoma smiled teasingly. “I remember the Olympics. The internet was all about your ‘ass of an angel’,” he said in English, making Javier blush.

“That was ridiculous-“

“Your ass is half of why I love you, Javi,” Shoma said plainly and Javier pouted.

“Just my ass?”

Shoma’s teasing smile softened. “And your voice. Your eyes. Your smile. Your arms. Your heart.” He trailed off some and blushed. “The way you hold me and make me feel loved.” He cleared his throat. “But mostly that ass.”

Javier grinned lovingly. “I miss you, Nene. You should come with me to Canada when I go train for Europeans. You can take two weeks off. Or I can talk Brian into letting you practice on your own when he’s training me,” he suggested.

Shoma smiled sadly. “I would have to explain it to Mihoko. And my parents.”

“I know,” Javier said softly. “I just miss you already.”

“We spent a lot longer apart before you visited me,” Shoma soothed. “We’ll be okay. Besides, you will be busy. I don’t need to distract you. You have to win Europeans for me,” he urged.

Javier’s chest warmed with that ‘for me’. “I’ll give you a gold medal for my last competition. I promise.”

“Good. I don’t date losers,” Shoma joked. “Gold medal or a new boyfriend.”

“Oh, now I really have to win,” Javier said dramatically, playing along with Shoma’s silliness.

Javier could listen to Shoma laugh for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last part is very long, but I decided not to split it up because the way it split was 2018 part of the season, between 2018 and 2019 season halves, then the 2019 part of the season. 
> 
> So, you get a VERY long chapter here

Going back to Canada to train for the last time was very sad for Javier, but seeing familiar faces again was great. Most everyone greeted him with hugs and everybody was happy to see him. 

The only problem was that it was hard to hide that, because of time zones, Shoma’s daily call came before the 8am group ice session. Javier arrived every morning for the first week talking to Shoma until he absolutely had to get off the phone with him.

Finally, he slipped one morning and carried on speaking at a normal volume with the others all putting on their skates around him. He normally got off the phone before he had to go to the ice. When he noticed Jason giving him a weird look he wondered what that was about. However, he did not have to wait long. When he hung up, Jason spoke up. “I don’t speak Spanish but I took it in high school. Were you talking to a girlfriend?” he asked.

Javier panicked to come up with an answer but Yuzuru perked up. “Oh, Javi get new girlfriend? I do not see on Instagram! I think you still single after girl dump you. Yay for Jabi!”

Jason nodded. “Yeah congrats. I just thought “guapo” means “handsome”. Weird to call your girlfriend that.”

Javier flushed to the roots of his hair when slowly everybody seemed to come to a realization.

Yuzuru was the first to react. “Oh my God, Jabi have BOYFRIEND?!” he cried. “Why you never say! I know many cute boys! Could help Jabi meet nice boy! You so bad, keep secret from me,” he said with a playful glare.

Jason blushed. “I’m so sorry!” he blurted out. “I didn’t- I wasn’t-“

Javier sighed. “It’s fine. You didn’t know or mean to out me.” He smiled shyly at the others. “Yeah, I’ve been with this guy for over six months now. My parents found out similar to this. He called me and my mom asked why I had a man entered in the phone as 'mi amor'.

“What that means?” Yuzuru asked.

Javier grinned. “It means 'my love'.”

The girls (and Yuzuru and Jason) all cooed and awwwwed like it was the cutest thing ever. “What’s so adorable we’re not on the ice, fellas?” Tracy asked as she skated up to them.

Yuzuru beamed, still clutching his hands to his chest at the cuteness. “Javi gay and it so cuuuuute!” he announced excitedly.

Javier snorted. “I’m bisexual, I don’t suddenly not find women attractive just because I'm committed to a man.”

Tracy looked surprised. “Oh. Well that’s new. Or is it?” she asked.

He smiled. “I really never noticed men until last year. I just suddenly started to notice this guy’s jaw and shoulders and now we’ve been dating for more than six months.” 

Tracy smiled. “Well congratulations! What’s his name?” she asked.

Javier coughed and ducked his head. “Um. I can’t say. He’s not out. And everyone here would know who I mean.”

Yuzuru perked up. “Oh my God, you get with Stephane at ice show didn’t you!” 

Javier snorted. “No!” He shook his head. “Don’t try to guess. I’m not getting in trouble with my boyfriend,” he said, then stood up, ready to take the ice much to curious Yuzuru’s dismay.

“But… you only person I know who know Spanish!” he called. “Unless you date other Javi? OH MY GOD HE GAY, YOU DATE OTHER JAVI!” 

“NO!” Javier called back, refusing to look at Yuzuru and give him any clues. 

~

When Javier won Europeans, he woke up to a photo message from Shoma. When he opened it, he nearly fainted. 

Shoma was standing in front of the mirror beside his bed, naked, with his body turned sideways and one leg up to hide anything too scandalous, but giving him a nice view of a thick thigh and the curve of a round ass. Shoma was smirking in the photo, and the caption written over it was, _Congratulations on winning. Have a reward._ There were two more photos afterwards, one of Shoma with his thumb pushing the waistband of his boxers down so that he could just see the dark hair above his cock, and another of Shoma sitting on his knees with just his arm planted on the bed between his thighs hiding his cock as he looked at the mirror and bit his lip seductively.

Javier had not expected Shoma to send him not even really a sext, but fucking _artistically posed_ nudes as a reward for his gold medal. It didn’t stop him from jerking off to them, though. 

Twice just that day.

~

Shoma was excited for Four Continents. A lot of his friends were going, he was in better shape than ever, and he was determined to win. There were only a few guys that were on his level, so he had a shot. Boyang could be a challenger if he skated well. Vincent could be if the judges were kind to him. JunHwan definitely had the best artistry of anybody with multiple quads. Unless Shoma fucked up, nobody else was really likely to beat him. 

On the shuttle to the arena, he sat at the back with several skaters he was friendly with and caught up – as best one could when unable to speak English – with them. He was lucky Jason was there, so he could translate if Shoma was really lost. “I win this time. You get year ago,” he told Boyang, who grinned.

“Hey, I could beat you again,” he joked. “Jason might be sneaky surprise, though, like last year,” he said, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“I just want to get a seasons best. I’m not even concerned with placement. My plan is to keep the upward momentum all the way to Beijing,” he said, and Boyang groaned playfully.

“Don’t say that! I have to win on home turf!”

“Tough,” Jason teased. He slung his arm around JunHwan, who sat beside him. “Jun here is the sneaky surprise you guys have to watch for. I train with him. I know how solid his skates are this season,” he said, and Jun smiled that big, innocent smile he had. Shoma liked how that kid – though giant – definitely looked more like a child than him, thankfully. 

Shoma’s phone rang and he looked at it, then smiled brightly. He answered it without thinking for a second that he should worry. None of them spoke Spanish, he didn’t think. “ _Hey gorgeous_ ,” he greeted.

“ _Hey, Nene. Are you at the hotel yet? Can we talk?”_ Javi asked.

Shoma ducked his head. “ _Not yet. I’m on the shuttle to the arena. You’re a few hours off,_ ,” he explained.

“ _Shit, I forgot I guess_ ,” Javier said. “ _Oh well. I guess we can talk later?_ ”

“ _Sure, I-_ ” Shoma stopped when he sat Jun and Jason both gaping at him. He frowned. “ _I’ll talk to you later. Something weird is happening with my friends,_ ” he said, then hung up. “What wrong with face?” he asked them both.

Jun suddenly burst out laughing and Jason put a hand over his mouth. “Oh. My. God.” 

“What?” Shoma asked again.

Jason smirked. “A certain somebody I know recently has been speaking Spanish with a new ‘friend’. At the Cricket Club.” Shoma’s eyes widened and he flushed. “It’s you! OH my God, you learned Spanish?! You’re terrible at English!”

Shoma shushed him, and grabbed Jun by the collar, tugging them both so that Boyang wouldn’t hear, swapping to Japanese for safety since he was pretty sure Boyang didn’t know it. “How the hell did you two guess?!”

Jason giggled. “He was on the phone with you and I heard him say ‘guapo’ and I don’t know much but I know that’s a masculine word, so he confessed he’s bisexual and has a boyfriend!”

Jun cackled. “But he is so oooold! Why you date an old guy?” he asked, leaning against Jason as he fought to stop laughing.

Shoma glared. “He is twenty-seven, I’m twenty-one, that’s barely a gap.”

Jun sobered, looking confused. “Really? I thought you were like a year older than me and started at fifteen like I did.”

“I would slap you if you weren’t a child,” Shoma said flatly. 

Jason whistled. “Dang, Shoma. You landed a fox!”

Shoma frowned. “What does that mean?”

Jason giggled. “You know, like ‘wow, he’s foxy’. It’s like ‘oh wow he’s hot’. He’s definitely hot.”

Shoma grinned. “Oh, definitely.” He lowered his voice. “You should see him naked,” he whispered, and Jason gaped at him.

“SHOMA!” he cried in shock, covering Jun’s ears, and Shoma cackled.

~

When Shoma won Four Continents, he got back to his hotel room and checked his phone, only to choke and spit his water all over the bed when the message he opened from Javi was just Javi in a dance belt, smirking over his shoulder as his ass faced the camera, the thong of his dance belt disappearing between his round, perky ass cheeks. 

Shoma was almost glad he was too tired to get hard, because he did not have time to spend the whole night repeatedly masturbating to the hottest sext he had ever received.

~

When Javier decided to go to Worlds to support Shoma, the last thing he expected was to end up on the same bus to the hotel from the airport as none other than Stephane Lambiel. He spotted Javi when he got on the bus, and he smiled. “Wow, what on earth are you doing here?” He patted the seat beside him and Javier sat down beside him with a smile, meeting him for a half-hug.

“Hi! Wow, what are the chances. I figured you would already be there by now,” he said, sitting back.

Stephane rolled his eyes. “I am retrieving lost skates after six hours fighting the airport baggage people for them,” he said, kicking the case he kept at his feet. “I have a very dramatic teenager losing his mind at the hotel.”

Javier chuckled. “I remember that stress. Let him have his drama.”

Stephane chuckled. “So, are you here just to watch?” he asked.

Javier nodded. “Yeah, supporting all my friends. It was really hard to get tickets last minute, but someone hooked me up with a Japanese sponsor. They got me tickets in exchange for taking some photos.”

“Ah, the perks of being handsome and universally loved by the Japanese,” Stephane teased. “How’s retirement treating you?”

Javier sighed. “I’m busier now than when I was skating, just with increasingly less-defined abs,” he lamented. He yawned and thought of Shoma’s reaction when he saw how much a difference in Javier’s body not working out that much for two months made. He chuckled. “He’s going to be very shocked by that.”

“Who will?” Stephane asked, and Javier woke up a little bit, sitting up straighter.

“Nobody,” he said quickly, but Stephane clearly didn’t buy that and raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. 

“Why Javier Fernandez, are you telling me you’re on _my side_ of the spectrum?” he teased and Javier ducked his head bashfully. “Well that is interesting! Oh, if some of us older guys knew _that_ was an option during the ice shows,” he joked.

Javier sighed, chuckling. “Well, that’s when he got me,” he confessed. “Let’s say I had noticed he was actually pretty handsome during the Olympics, but I didn’t really give in to the ‘you are attracted to another man’ thing until last summer. Let’s just say we weren’t drunk, but a few beers makes you less focused on ‘wait, I thought I was straight?’ when a handsome guy is asking you back to his room.”

Stephane snorted. “I’m shocked you realized this out so late in life. Some do, it’s not a bad thing. But your generation of skaters was full of gorgeous men.” He sighed. “If only I had managed to last a few more years and skate with some of them. Mmm.”

Javier snorted. “Yes, well, I didn’t really notice any of them,” he conceded. He looked around and lowered his voice. “Let’s just say every time someone finds out about us, the reaction is ‘oh my God, you pervert, isn’t he a child?!’ even though he’s perfectly legal no matter where we are.”

Stephane looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well now.” He scrunched his nose. “Pretty much everybody under twenty-five looks like a baby to me these days. But, I do have several years on you,” he added, patting him on the arm. “Hmmmm. Who is young but not too young for you,” he mused. 

Javier was going to wait and see who he guessed, but instead, of course, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and there, in full view of Stephane, was Shoma’s photo. Stephane looked at the phone, his eyes widened, then he looked at Javier in shock. Javier just blushed and answered the call in Spanish. “Hey, Nene.”

“When are you going to be here? Any chance you can get snacks? Jason lost his snack bag and we’re starving! Mihoko won’t let me leave and Jason isn’t supposed to be in my room anyways, so he can’t sneak out and sneak back in.” 

Javier felt a twinge of jealousy even though he knew he had no reason to. “I love hearing ‘he isn’t supposed to be in my room’ about some other man from my boyfriend,” he said pointedly.

“Oh please, like I would leave you for _Jason_. Sure, he’s the second-most handsome man I’ve ever known, after you, but it would be like dating a hyper Yuzuru,” he said, and Javier snorted, fighting a full on laughing fit. “Besides, Jason thinks you’re hot, not me, I’m more worried about him still being here when you get here. I might have to fight him for you.”

Javier smirked. “You would win. Because I’m definitely not interested in anybody else.”

Shoma groaned. “Stop being cute where I can’t kiss you!”

“ _Hey I know that word, beso means kiss!_ Jason shouted in the background. 

Javier grinned. “Tell him he should probably leave before I get there unless he want’s to see it, not just know what it means.”

Shoma giggled. “I don’t know, I think he would like it. We’re hot guys, he likes hot guys, watching us make out might be fun for him.”

“No,” Javier said through laughter. “I’m not kissing you with another person in the room.”

“Well, you can just wait then. I want to hang out with my friend. And bring us snacks!” he said, then made kissy noises at the phone. “Love you, love you, love you. Get here soon. Bye!”

Javier chuckled as he hung up the phone, looking at the picture on the screen with affection before it faded. He had almost forgot Stephane was there until he elbowed him and winked. “You’re so whipped.”

Javier sighed, leaning back. “I know I am. I’m going to go buy snacks before I go into the hotel because he wants snacks for him and his friend, even though his boyfriend will be there to see him for the first time since December.” He shook his head with a loving smile still on his lips. “And I’ll sit there and watch them eat all the food I bought and play games and just wait patiently to get a kiss from my boyfriend, because I’m so gone for that man, I won’t even be mad.”

“Awwww. Javier Fernandez in love. You’ve always been sappy,” Stephane teased.

Javier just looked out the window with a simmering anticipation in his stomach. He could wait a few more hours to hold Shoma in his arms after months of waiting before now.

~

Shoma sat on the floor, letting Jason play with his hair while talking about some cute boy that Jason had met that worked at a coffee shop in Toronto and how he seemed to like Jason, when there was a knock at the door and he jerked his head around so fast Jason yanked his hair. “Ow,” he said, and Jason popped him lightly on the head.

“It’s what you get for yanking!” he argued. “Now go! Greet your man, I won’t look,” he teased, and Shoma scrambled to his feet and walked to the door without hesitation.

His heart was pounding and his hands shook as he undid the lock on the door. When he opened it, he beamed when he immediately met big, beautiful brown eyes. “Jabi!” he squealed, slamming into his chest, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Oof, Nene, you’re going to knock me over,” Javier said quickly, and Shoma pulled back, beaming.

“Sorry, sorry, let me help,” he said, grabbing the bag of snacks from Javi and backing out of the way, holding the door so Javi could come in with his suitcase. Javier had his own room, but he clearly knew better than to think he was going to spend any time there, so he didn’t bother taking his suitcase there first. Shoma tossed the snacks on the bed and then helped Javier put his suitcase to the side of the door so they could shut it. 

As soon as he relocked the door, he turned back around just as Javier took him by the waist and pulled him into another hug. Shoma stood on his tiptoes, hands on Javi’s shoulders, and kissed him quickly. He sighed into the kiss, relieved to finally feel those familiar lips on his own after so long. Javier made a soft noise of similar contentment, and held him close. Shoma wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss, but he was aware that Jason was in the room, so he kept it light and loving. Javier seemed to feel the same, because he did nothing more than raise a hand to brush his fingertips along Shoma’s cheek as the kiss gentled to a halt. 

“I’ve missed you,” Javier breathed, and Shoma smiled contentedly, nodding.

“I’ve missed you, too,” he agreed, pecking his lips once more before backing off. “Come on, greet Jason, then you can get a shower. I know you hate feeling gross after you fly,” he said and Javier nodded.

“You know me well,” he said, letting Shoma lead him from the doorway. Shoma turned around and saw Jason watching them with a smirk, and he glared. 

“You said you wouldn’t watch!”

“I lied,” Jason said flatly, then fell back onto the bed snickering. “Oh my God, it’s hilarious,” he gasped, then swapped to English. “Shoma and Javi, making out and speaking Spanish!”

“We did not make out,” Javier defended. “And you guys speak Japanese where I can’t understand!”

Jason shrugged. “Oh well.”

Shoma ran and jumped onto the bed with Jason, pushing him over. “Okay, time to die,” he teased, and Jason squealed, scrambling to get up.

“Yeah right, you’re going down!” he cried, and then Shoma found himself dragged down as well, and both of them laughed as they ‘fought’.

Javier sighed from somewhere off to the side. “Alright, Children, I’m going to shower,” he said, but Shoma just waved a hand and tried not to be the one to lose his and Jason’s ‘fight’.

~

When Javier came out of the bathroom, feeling clean and comfortable in his sweatpants and tee-shirt, he came out to find that Jason must have left. Shoma was cleaning up the mess they made – both by throwing pillows and somehow devouring all those snacks in the half hour Javi was showering – without seeming to notice Javier had finished showering. He took a moment to just stand there and watch Shoma moving around. It was so rarely they got to be together that every time, just watching the way Shoma carried himself and moved was mesmerizing. To be notoriously lazy, Shoma was also somehow effortlessly graceful in the simplest things. The way he held his body, the way he moved his hands, even the delicate twist of his wrists when he picked something up, it showed that inherent beauty and grace that came with a lifetime of an artistic sport. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said to announce his presence.

Shoma looked up, eyes wide but otherwise not showing that he was startled. “Oh, you’re out,” he said, and Javier walked around the bed to get to him. Shoma put the bag of trash aside and met him with open arms, ducking his head under Javi’s chin to just hug him. “Mmmm. I missed you,” he whispered.

Javier held him close, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend in his arm. He was so tired, but he didn’t want to miss any moment of opportunity to hold Shoma. “I really did intend to have several rounds of crazy sex, but honestly, I’m so tired, Shoma,” he confessed.

Shoma chuckled, pulling back to smile up at him. “That’s okay,” he said, tipping his chin up to kiss him. “We can go to sleep early and you can wake me up in the morning for ‘sorry I was sleepy’ sex,” he teased.

Javier chuckled but kissed him again. “Oh, that I can do,” he agreed.

When they got ready for bed together, standing side by side to brush their teeth and go through their bedtime routines, Javier was struck by how incredibly domestic this felt. He absolutely loved the way they moved around each other in the bathroom like they did this all the time. Afterwards, climbing into bed together, he realized they had _sides_. He had never noticed at all, but every time they spent the night together, he slept on the side closest to the window, subconsciously knowing that the sunlight might wake Shoma up since he was a light sleeper. Somehow, that felt more intimate than ‘left side’ or ‘right side’, because he had learned, in the handful of nights spent together in the past nine months, what side to sleep on to be a considerate boyfriend, and he did so without even thinking about it. 

When Shoma turned out the light and snuggled down into the pillows, Javier wasted no time tugging him into his arms, curling his body around the smaller one beside him. “Goodnight, Nene,” he whispered, kissing Shoma’s head goodnight.

“Goodnight, Jabi.”

~

Every time Mihoko or Machiko commented on how relaxed and tension-free Shoma seemed on the first day of practice, he would blush and think back to this moment.

Shoma woke up to Javier’s big, warm hands massaging his shoulders and back. He was still half-asleep, but woke up enough to appreciate what was happening. “Mmmm, Jabi? That’s nice.”

Javier chuckled, low and husky with a voice unused that morning, and kissed between his shoulder blades. “Help me get this off?” he asked, and Shoma nodded, still somewhat dozing as he helped Javier take his shirt off without getting up entirely. He flopped back against the pillows, eyes shut as he hugged the pillow under his face. Javier kissed his bare shoulders now and Shoma shivered. “Shoma? Are you even awake right now?” he asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Mmmm. Yeah,” Shoma mumbled. “Keep going?” he asked.

“Of course, my love,” Javier said, and Shoma sighed as Javier began gently rubbing his back and shoulders again. Shoma shivered as Javier’s hands trailed down his sides. “Sorry if it tickles,” Javier said and Shoma just mumbled. He was enjoying this. Javier’s hands were always warm. Shoma didn’t know how that was possible, but no matter how cold it was, Javi’s hands were so, so warm. Shoma started to wake up a little when Javier got to his lower back and slowly edged his boxers down. Shoma really woke up when Javier slowly tugged them down his legs and off entirely. Shoma lifted his head and made a sleepily enquiring noise, but Javier just chuckled. “Shhhh. Just relax,” he purred.

Javier started at his calves, and massaged his legs, working his way up all the way to Shoma’s upper legs. By the time Javier’s strong fingers were working into his inner thigh so high up it was distracting, Shoma was absolutely, entirely awake, and more than a little hard. When Javier started massaging his ass, teasingly dipping his fingers between the cheeks every few touches, Shoma couldn’t help the way he gently rubbed his hips against the sheets, giving himself barely any relief as much as teasing himself. “Jabi,” he moaned, pressing against his hands.

Javier’s seductive voice was in full force when he spoke. “Mmmm, not quite ‘relaxed’ enough, I don’t think,” he said. Shoma wasn’t sure what he meant, until he felt Javier easing his legs apart so he could kneel between them. Shoma couldn’t see what he was doing, but he got the idea when he grabbed his ass and buried his face in it. 

Shoma yelped in surprise, only to moan immediately. He had never known anybody outside of porn to do what Javi did to him, nonetheless be so enthusiastic about it. Shoma was pretty sure Javier in the past had enjoyed the fact his sexual prowess could leave someone’s legs too weak to hold them, so he put his all into taking his lover apart however he could for his own ego. Javier was a very giving lover who seemed to get off on how many noises he could get out of Shoma. 

Javier never quit taking him apart with his mouth until Shoma was begging. Shoma hated giving in and begging, so he usually didn’t stop Javier until he was so, so close to coming. “Please, Jabi, please. Fuck me,” he pleaded.

“Yeah?” Javier asked, and Shoma nodded, panting and shivering. Shoma looked over his shoulder and could see the wild look in Javier’s eyes and felt a wave of pride. He understood Javier wanting to take him apart with his mouth when Shoma felt like the hottest person alive to make Javier Fernandez desperate for him. 

“Fuck me, Jabi,” he moaned, arching his hips to push his ass towards Javi, and Javier needed no more prompting to scramble for the lube. Shoma started to roll over, but Javier was already crawling up to straddle his thighs. Shoma closed his eyes and fought the shiver that rolled up his spine in anticipation, but his eyes flew wide again when Javier grabbed his ass and, with little warning, pushed into him. Shoma gasped at the unexpected escalation of things, but it wasn’t an unpleasant surprise. 

After the way Javi ate him out, he had probably never been more relaxed and loosened up in his life, so Javi slowly filling him was nothing but a pleasure. Javier lay on top of him, holding himself on his elbows on either side of Shoma’s shoulders, his whole body pressing against Shoma’s back as he filled him entirely and then stayed there for a moment, kissing his neck as he let Shoma get used to the feeling. “Okay?” he asked, and Shoma moaned, turning his head to kiss Javier, grabbing a handful of curls to angle his lips to meet his.

“Okay. Just not too hard. I have practice today,” he reminded him, and Javier nodded.

“Of course,” he whispered, and then Shoma’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Javier gently sliding his hips back and rocking back into him. 

After a slow, sensual build up, Shoma was panting and whining into the pillows while Javier kissed and bit at the back of his neck and shoulders, arms curled under Shoma’s torso to tease his nipples with one hand and touch his cock with the other. He wasn’t even holding it, just giving Shoma something to rub against as he fucked him in movements that were nothing but his hips. Javier sure fucking knew what to do with those hips, Shoma thought. Shoma had never, ever felt so worshipped during sex. He basically did nothing. He lay there and let Javier pleasure him, and Javier seemed desperate to do so. He was moaning like this was everything _he_ wanted, when he was doing all of the work to make Shoma tremble from pleasure. 

When Shoma came, he cried out into the pillow, shaking like he was going to shake apart since Javier’s weight prevented him from moving at all as he came. Shoma panted like he ran a marathon afterwards, whimpering as he let Javier finish, not bothering to stop him since he could tell Javier was so close. Normally, he hated overstimulation, but Javier writhed and thrust like he was at the very edge, and sure enough, he groaned and jerked against Shoma’s back, clutching his hip just a bit too hard for Shoma’s liking, and then went lax, panting hard. “Okay, Jabi?” he asked, smiling when he felt Javier panting against his neck, utterly boneless.

After a moment of just lying there, Shoma took a big breath and coughed at the pressure to his lungs. “Jabi, you squish me,” he informed him, and Javier gently got off of him. He groaned unhappily as Javier pulled out of him.

Javier made a sound. “Um. So. There’s good news and bad news.”

“What?” Shoma asked in confusion. 

“The bad news is, I- uh- I forgot to use a condom,” Javier confessed, sounding slightly afraid of Shoma’s wrath. “But the good news!” he said quickly. “I would never cheat on you and I trust you never cheated on me, and I know we’ve both had blood tests lately so we should be fine.” He trailed off with a weak chuckle. 

Shoma shifted around so that he was able to look up at Javier, and grimaced when he felt it. “Ew, Jabi,” he said, but sat up with a grumpy pout. “It’s fine. But that’s really not cool to not ask before you come in someone,” he said, and Javier gave him a ‘please don’t hate me’ smile.

“I’m really sorry. I promise, it really was an accident. I would never do that to anybody, but especially not you.” He held up the condom that was unopened and on the bed beside their feet. “I swear, I got one out to use.”

Shoma rolled his eyes. “Guess you’re lucky I’m not a girl,” he said, but tugged Javier close enough to kiss him. “You’re forgiven. You’re right, I trust you would have told me if there was any risk, and I would have told you. If you asked, I probably would have said it’s fine to not use condoms anyways. Warning there would be _semen_ in me would be nice, though. I’ve never did this, and it feels gross,” he complained. 

Javier kissed him, stroking his cheek. “I’m sorry. Honestly, I’ve never done it either. I’ve only ever dated women, and even the one that was on the pill, I wasn’t taking my chances. I was too young to risk being a father.”

“Good news, I cannot get pregnant, so you’re safe there,” Shoma joked. He scrunched his nose at the feeling of it coming out of him. “Okay, get off me, you gross man. I’m going to shower and get this mess out of me.”

Javier kissed his neck teasingly. “Want me to come with you? I’ll suck your dick as an apology.”

Shoma smirked. “Absolutely,” he decided, then kissed Javier hard before climbing out of bed and tugging him after. 

By the time they got out of the shower after round two, Shoma had never been more relaxed than he was after a massage, sensual love-making, and a very stress-reducing blowjob to start his day. If that’s what he got for letting Javi come in him, maybe he’d let him do it again some time.

~

Javier should have known that it was a bad idea to sit with Itsuki in the stands to watch Shoma skate, because when Shoma finished his ending pose to what was surely another silver medal performance, no matter how disappointed he knew Shoma would be, Javier was incapable of not cheering for him. Itsuki standing beside him screaming for his brother, unshockingly, ended up photographed by someone who saw them. 

Javier didn’t find out until the next morning, when he and Shoma went down to breakfast together side by side, and were met with whispers by all the other skaters staying at the same hotel. 

Jason snagged Shoma’s elbow and dragged him into a booth that was at least partially hidden by plants, and Javier sat across from them, greeting Gabby, who smirked. “Hey, Javi,” she drawled, looking at Shoma across the table. “Have fun last night?”

Javier paled, and Shoma looked alarmed. “Uh, what?”

Jason sighed, looking sorry as he handed Shoma his phone. “Someone got this. Hopefully it hasn’t gone super wide, but a lot of skaters have got it and showed each other,” he said, and Shoma paled, then showed Javier the DM on Instagram from someone whose name was Chinese symbols, so he couldn’t read it. “Nobody’s sure who it is. Probably a coach from the Chinese delegation who showed their skaters just to go ‘oh look, Javier Fernandez is here’.” He cleared his throat. “It’s not that suspicious, but sitting with Itsuki…”

“Ah hell,” Javier groaned. “So every skater has determined I’m sleeping with Shoma, huh?”

“Probably,” Jason said sadly. 

Gabby grinned. “Shit, I’m just impressed Shoma could get someone so hot,” she said, holding her fist out for a fist bump. Shoma seemed reluctant but met her hand with his own fist. “You understand what I said, right?” she asked.

“Yes. I hear more I talk,” Shoma said in broken English. He looked at Javier. “What the fuck are we going to do?” he asked in fluent Spanish, seeming to take Gabby by surprise. 

“Whoa, you can’t speak English, but you learned _Spanish_?!”

Jason shrugged. “He swears it’s easier than English.”

Shoma sighed, but then shrugged. “It just skater rumor. No problem. Just act like friend,” he said and Gabby smirked.

“You’re not though, are ya?” she teased.

Shoma giggled, blushing. “No.”

Gabby sighed, looking at Javi. “Well, you’re more like a big bro, not interesting that way me, but still. Shoma did good,” she said, patting him on the shoulder. “Also, hard to picture Shoma having sex at all. Gross.”

Jason snorted. “You’re not the one he texted about his Olympic Sexcapades with. Trust me, it was very graphic.”

Javier glared. “Wow, just what I want to do, talk about my boyfriend sleeping with other men before we got together.”

Jason smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Javi.”

~

 

The final reveal came when Shoma was seeing Javier out – Javier had to go check out of the room he hadn’t even been to but once – and were playing the ‘one more kiss’ game in the doorway. A throat being cleared beside them alerted them to someone else’s presence, and they jumped apart to see not just Yuzuru and Tracy standing there, but Itsuki and Shoma’s parents arriving from the opposite direction in the hallway. 

Javier paled and stepped away from Shoma, nearly tripping over his suitcase. “H-hi Tracy. Yuzu.”

Yuzuru put his hands on his hips. “SHOMA?!” he asked, looking horrified. “You kiss _Shoma_?!”

Tracy chuckled. “Sorry, guys. I tried to come catch him before he could harass you two after he saw that photo.”

“Shoma like baby boy, why you so gross, Habi?!” Yuzuru cried dramatically.

Shoma glared at him. “You’re the one who stopped me from joining an orgy at the Olympics, you know I’m not a child,” he sassed, only to flush when he remembered his mother was standing right there. “Oh no.”

Itsuki snorted and nearly fell over, grabbing their father’s shoulder to keep himself upright. “Oh my God, this is the best day ever!” he said in English for everybody’s benefit. 

“Son,” Shoma’s father said flatly, looking at him.

His mother looked at Javier. “Oh my,” she said, then looked at Shoma. “He’s so handsome! How did you manage that?” she asked in surprise.

Javier was really glad he understood some Japanese even if he couldn’t speak it for shit. He could see the confusion and relief on Shoma’s face and he put his hand on Shoma’s shoulders, stepping up behind him. “Hello. My name is Javier Fernandez,” he greeted.

Shoma cleared his throat and reached up to lay a hand atop one of Javi’s. “This is my boyfriend, Mom,” he confirmed. 

Shoma’s father looked at Javier closely. “Isn’t he a bit old for you, son?”

Javier sighed in frustration. “Okay! Everybody, for the record, I am aware I have more wrinkles than some forty-year-olds. I cannot help I am aging poorly! But there is only six and a half years age difference between Shoma and me. He’s twenty-one and I am twenty-seven. It’s not even a big gap! Maybe two years ago, Shoma still looked like a teenager, but this face-“ he gestured to Shoma’s face. “Is not a child’s face. He looks like a grown man, I just look like an old man. I’m really getting tired of people reacting to the news we are dating like it’s some huge age scandal and I’m a pervert.”

Tracy looked surprised. “Wow, Sweetie, I am so sorry people have been reacting that way. I don’t see why. Shoma here is a very polite, charming, handsome young man. You’re a polite, charming, handsome young man. It makes sense you guys would get along as a couple.”

“Thank you,” Javier said earnestly.

“Yes, thank you,” Shoma said, bowing his head to her. He looked up at Javi. “See? Somebody finally gets it,” he said in Spanish. 

“Wait, you speak _Spanish_?!” Shoma’s mother asked, eyes wide. “How is it you refuse to learn English but you learned Spanish in a year for a guy? Shoma, you need English far more than you need Spanish, how did this happen?” She looked at her husband. “Why couldn’t he fall for that American boy he is friends with! What use is our son being gay if he won’t at least date an American and learn English?!”

Itsuki cracked up and almost fell over, swaying over to grab Javi’s arm, looking at him with tears of laughter in his eyes as he translated. “Dude, she’s just mad you didn’t teach him English instead, this is seriously the best day ever!”

“You’re a terrible brother,” Javier informed him, and Itsuki snickered.

“Oh, I know!” He turned to walk away, pulling out his phone. “I gotta call Jason and tell him what my mom said!” he called back, stumbling into the wall every time another wave of laughter came over him. “This is amazing!”

Javier sighed and looked down at Shoma, who shrugged, smiling in a way that made his brown eyes sparkle. “It’s okay, Jabi. I guess everybody just knows now. That’s okay, right?” he asked, looking at Javier with that wide-eyed, almost-pout he did when he was worried.

Javier’s heart fell even more into Shoma’s hands as he looked at that face and nodded. “Of course, Nene. As long as you’re happy, everything is okay.”

Shoma beamed and leaned back into Javier’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Javier said, sealing it with a kiss to the side of Shoma’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment someone said earlier contributed to the sex scene, jijijijiji
> 
> The commenter will know it when they see it.


End file.
